<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Queer as Pop by greenhairedfae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261259">Queer as Pop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenhairedfae/pseuds/greenhairedfae'>greenhairedfae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Disney femslash drabbles [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lilo &amp; Stitch (2002), Monsters Inc. (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenhairedfae/pseuds/greenhairedfae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo (Monsters Inc.)/Lilo Pelekai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Disney femslash drabbles [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Queer as Pop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lilo embraced the word queer, savoring it on her tongue, remembering every time Myrtle called her "weirdlo", every time she'd been excluded, called crazy or received apologetic glances growing up. </p><p>Lilo knew she was different. She had been made keenly aware of that.  But being different wasn't bad. It had brought her adventures with aliens and friendships with people who actually loved her.</p><p>She tasted Boo's bubblegum on her lips and held her hand. They told each other stories of how strong they had been, of far off worlds and closet doors. She loved the unique feel of her skin against Boo's cheek, the whisper of Boo's soft hair as they laughed into one another. Being queer was a joy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>